1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical lenses, and more particularly to a four-piece and wide-angle imaging lens module capable of providing a wider field of view angle and a large aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of techniques, 3C products with optical lenses are known by people. All 3C users also put more focus on functions of the optical lenses. Users hope that 3C products have not only a high definition of imaging quality which is closed to a camera, but functions of a wider field view angle and a larger aperture. Especially, people are in favor of driving recorders in recent years, so the wider field of view angle and the ability to identify in the dark become more important for the optical lenses.
However, speaking of arrangement and structural design of a whole section of lenses, there is no way to satisfy both needs of a wider field of view angle and a large aperture. In some cases, partial field of view angles and an aperture can be upgraded, but a need of minimizing the thickness for 3C products can not be satisfied. Not to mention that satisfying needs of high quality of imaging under conditions of providing a wider field of view angle and a large aperture.
As such, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.